Crossing Fates
by Backfaced
Summary: Evelyn Valcourt and her sister Holly have both been forced into engagement, but what happens when they soon find themselves falling for the people they shouldn't. It's a journey of friendships, sisterhood, and the intensity of unbreakable love.


It was going to be okay.

I had the power and strength to turn this into a good thing.

I repeated the encouraging phrases numerous times to myself. I hung my head low to look away from the reflection that had stared back at me. The sight of my white knuckles gripping the bathroom counter instantly came into vision. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes.

Just breathe.

It was going to be okay.

I had the power and strength the turn this into a good thing.

I metally repeated the phrase numerous times until I found myself nearing a more than slight feeling of anxiety. But hey, it was better than the usual full on panic that usually over took me when I thought of my new and not so perfect situation. I just had to remember my parents were trying to do what was best for me. Well at least what they thought was best for me. Everything happens for a reason, right? I had to hope. I sucked in a deep breathe and soon wished that it was fresh air instead of air that had been heated from my vanity lights. He was downstairs. Everyone was downstairs, but me and my sister.

"Evelyn?" I quickly spun around, obviously startled. My dad chuckled at my uneasiness.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

I didn't respond as the room took more of an awkward silence. Ever since he had broken the news to my sister and I, things had become less comfortable. Once he realized I wasn't going to reply he continued,"You know, everyone's waiting for you down there."

"Jeremiah?" I looked up from my feet for the first time in a while.

He put on a jolly smile,"Has requested your presence immediately."

I grinned and walked towards my father.

"Don't be nervous," he kissed my forehead,"It will be okay."

And I had the power and strength to turn this into a good thing, I mentally finished.

Father left and I tried to make myself look a bit more presentable before I went back downstairs.

I walked down our grand staircase and back into the magnificent ballroom. I had to find Jeremiah. He'd cheer me up. I pushed my way lightly through the large crowd that my parents had invited. Occasionally an older man or woman would clasp my shoulder to offer me congratulations. "Thanks." I replied swallowing the large lump that reverberated in my throat.

I'd passed many young men, but unfortunately there was no Jeremiah to be seen. Just then, a familiar voice sounded near me. It was a young man.

"Miss? There is something very important I need to inform you of..." He said.

A woman's voice answered, "Well?"

"You're like a side of good God wrapped up in have mercy with a side of Hallelujah." His voice was husky and the woman giggled girlishly. It was time to end this charade.

I grabbed the young man's arm and turned him around to face me. The woman looked outraged at my rudeness.

"Jeremiah, what are you doing?" I whispered harshly.

"Nothing..," He said smiling sweetly, "You do know that you just ruined my date plans with her." He said accusingly at me.

"I did no such thing. She's married."

He turned back to look at her. She winked and waved seductively at him, a large diamond glinting maleveolently on her left hand ring finger.

"Oh..." He said and hung his head. I laughed in response.

"So I took the initiative and checked out your Hubby. You know, the one you're stuck with until you bite the dust."

"Ah. I just want you to understand that you just murdered all remaining hope with 'bite the dust'."

"We all die, Evelyn. You get closer to death every second. When you think about it, there are only a few zillion seconds until you tie the knot with that suave fellow of yours."

This was my friend. Now I know what you're thinking...that's not a friend. But trust me, he has his good moments on occasions. Maybe once or twice a year.

"Have you met 'em?" Jeremiah continued.

"No, I was going to wait till the wedding." I replied half sarcasm and half sincerely.

"Well here he comes. Hope you're prepared."

Then my best friend left to fend for myself. Oh God.

" Evelyn Valcourt, I've been looking for you."

I turned around to face my fiance for the first time.


End file.
